


Ink Long Dry

by aetherflow



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 02:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherflow/pseuds/aetherflow
Summary: The Warrior of Light records a memoir(An attempt at NaNoWriMo, {Let’s give it our best shot!})
Kudos: 1





	Ink Long Dry

3rd Sun of the 6th Astral Moon

I was given a refurbished tomestone by one of the staff at Garlond Works. They told me it had the ability to record and save voice messages, so I thought I’d give it a shot at orating a… memoir of sorts. Not that my life is particularly eventful. But mayhap a someone in the far off future will find this piece of rubbish and listen to me and think “Wow, my life is so much more interesting!” 

So anyways...

The earliest memory I have would be when I was maybe 3 summers old. I was leaning on the window sill, looking out over the sea, eyes locked onto Pharos Sirius. This was well before the Calamity, back when the lighthouse was still working. It was gorgeous to me. To this day I don’t know why it absolutely captured my attention but it wasn’t until my mother pulled me away to the kitchen table that I finally came to the room around me. To my pouting brother, cheerful but overworked father and equally as tired mother.

My brother and I, we... were a bit of a handful. He would pick fights and I, being the stronger one, would finish them. Usually with blood drawn. I don’t feel an ounce of remorse, it was his fault after all.

My parents did their best to raise us. Thankfully, our mother could read and she was able to teach us both. With only my father making a meagre wage as a dock worker, it was a struggle for them to keep a roof over our heads and feed us. They laugh about it now, but there were a few times we were almost forced onto the streets. It was rough.

But around the time I was 6, my mother had gotten a job at the Bismarck. It wasn’t anything special at first, she was just cleaning dishes and bussing tables. But it was the start of a fantastic career for her and the improvement of all of our lives. We started eating more than scraps, and multiple times a day even. I remember the first time she came home with a leftover cake. It had already grown a bit stale, but it was my first time ever eating anything as rich and decadent. I don’t even think I had tried chocolate until then. It was delicious, it was amazing, it was... the start of an addiction, to say the least.

But I digress. And anyways, it is getting late, I’ll pick this up tomorrow...


End file.
